


The Black Rose

by Oceanofmars



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanofmars/pseuds/Oceanofmars
Summary: On the last day of her life, Marion received a reprieve from the last person she would have expected.





	The Black Rose

This was the way that she died, half gutted and propped against a wall. She had failed to protect the city, it was being sacked and she couldn't even stand. Instead she was tasting her own blood and hearing it drip from inside her armor onto the ground. What a pathetic way to die, unable to will herself to even stand, much less keep fighting, Marion thought. Distantly she could hear the sounds of combat, the battle had left her where she lay, and the screams of those that she would soon join echoed in the air of the fading day.

What would Eliza have thought of my failing so badly? I'm sorry my lady, I could not be the knight you deserved, I could not save you or my lord and now my failure is complete as I cannot even redeem myself in death. Eremin, I have broken my promise to you and your child, I'm sorry. Marion closed her eyes, and focused on the faces that she loved and missed the most. That was what she wanted to take with her, if tears flowed then she couldn't tell. The pain had faded to a dull throb and sleep was starting to beckon, when two hands grasped her face, and lifted it from where it had slumped. 

For a moment, she thought that she was hallucinating, but the warmth of his hands convinced her that he was truly there. "My Lord." The face of Lord Aeron Lal smiled at her. 

"Marion, I am sorry that I did not return sooner. Maybe if I had I could have prevented this." Marion smiled at him and dragged a leaden limb up to touch his hand. 

"I'm glad that you came back at all. Now I can die in the company of someone that I love." She smiled, her lips splitting and blood running down her chin. 

"What if you didn’t have to die."

Marion must have started to drift off because she was shaken and Lord Aeron was saying. "Marion. Marion! I found something while I was away. I can save your life."

"How?" The word croaked out of her. 

"I found something and it can save your life. I'll explain it to your later but first let me save your life." 

"Then do what you are going to do," She pulled in a breath, that ended in a gurgle and a cough. Marion looked Aeron in the eyes and said. "I trust you." 

She could feel the darkness well up and before she was devoured by it she saw him pull out a small box that gleamed gold and silver. Her gaze latched onto the box and that gleam followed her in.


End file.
